El Mejor Regalo
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Jim tiene algo que decirle a Spock pero no sabe como decírselo asi que Bones hablara con el vulcano... OS Sprik,BonesxScotty
1. Chapter 1

Titulo:El mejor regalo

Autor:Juna

Rating: K

Parejas: SpockxKirk BonesxScotty

Resumen: Jim tiene algo que decirle a Spock pero no sabe como decírselo asi que Bones hablara con el vulcano…

SpockxKirk BonesxSotty

Para Ale que me dio el nombre del neko porque estaba sin inspiración

_Para TFSF cats on a Starship_

Es mi 1er fic que escribo sobre este fandom y espero que sea del agrado de todas! Pd: amo a Jim embarazado

* Post Into The Darkness

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Jim y Spock establecieron un fuerte lazo de amistad, conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos Jim se fue enamorando perdidamente del vulcano, pero Spock seguía en su relación con Uhura y había rumores de una posible boda con ella y el vujlcano estaba feliz con eso Spock se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Jim fue cuando casi lo pierde despues de la pelea con Khan y los celos que tuvo cuando Carol llego a la Enterprise, cuando iniciaron la misión de 5 años Spock termino su relación con Uhura, le costo trabajo convencer a Jim de que lo que sentía por el era sincero y Jim fue alguien con carencias afectivas a lo largo de su vida, paso 1 año y a Spock le llego su 1er pon farr y lo paso a lado de Jim donde duraron 5 dias encerrados en la habitacion del vulcano y Spock tuvo sus respectivos cuidados con su capitán.

Había pasado unas semana desde entonces y empezaron los malestares para Jim, esa mañana estaba en el baño privado de su habitación vomitando lo poco que había desayunado, la puerta se abrió y entro un gato de color blanco, ultimo regalo de Pike en su cumpleaños se llama Silver no tuvo que subirlo a escondidas por ser el capitán y porque Pike se había enterado, era muy cariñoso con el aunque a veces Spock se celaba, después de vomitar se levantó y cargo al gato que al parecer estaba preocupado por su dueño

-estoy bien Silver, creo que ire a ver al tio Bones-dijo Jim dejo al gato encerrado en su habitación ya que la última vez que lo dejo suelto mando a Scotty a la enfermería por una reacción alérgica a los gatos y el medico quería matar a Silver y fue a ver a su mejor amigo.

-te vez terrible-dijo Bones al verlo entrar

-que malo eres -se sentó en la oficina

-¿dejaste a Silver encerrado? No quiero tratar otra vez a Scotty por una reacción alérgica a los gatos-dijo Bones

- si lo deje encerrado, a noche no pude dormir-dijo Jim

-bueno ¿Qué síntomas tienes?-pregunta Bones

-me mareo, tengo nauseas, por las mañanas vomito todo-dijo

-te hare un chequeo, ¿Qué dice el duende de esto?-dijo Bones , sujeto el cuello de Jim y le inyecto una hipo en el cuello Jim se quejó pero el medico no le hizo caso

-no le eh dicho nada, no quiero preocuparlo- dijo Jim

-¿desde cuando tienes estos síntomas?-pregungta Bones

-desde que termino el pon farr de Spock-dijo Jim

-te sacare sangre tengo mis sospechas-dijo Bones, saco 2 tubos y le saco la sangre necesaria a Jim para los análisis-ven mañana-

-¿crees que puedas darme algo para los mareos?-pregunta Jim

-no hasta saber que tienes, si quieres no vayas al puente hoy-dijo Bones

-Spock se las arreglará sin mi-dijo Jim estaba un poco cansado y no tenia ganas de ir al puente ese dia regreso a su habitación se acostó en la cama Silver ronroneo y se acomodó a su lado Jim se quedó inmediatamente dormido…

Al dia siguiente Jim volvió a ir con Bones este ya tenía los resultados trato de evadir a Spock y eso le dolia

-no es nada grave, Jim-dijo Bones

-¿y porque estoy tan mal-dijo Jim

-porque estas embarazado y son 55% genes dominantes vulcanos-dijo Bones

-¡es mentira! Carajo digo soy un hombre –dijo Jim

-al parecer durante el pon farr los hombres vulcanos son , más fértiles-dijo Bones observo fijamente a Jim no se veía muy feliz que digamos

-¿Qué pasa Jim?-pregunta Bones

-no sé si a Spock le agrade la idea de que este embarazado de el-dijo el rubio tocándose su abdomen

-¿quieres que hable yo con el?-pregunta Bones

-si por favor, yo no podría decírselo-dijo el rubio.

-bien lo hare si el duende no que nada contigo después tendras nuestro apoyo-dijo Bones haciendo referencia también a Scotty.

-gracias amigo-Jim se disponía a marcharse entro un alegre Scotty era de su conocimiento que su mejor amigo y el joven escoses estaban en una relación amorosa desde hace unos meses y que Bones después de su divorcio con Jocelyn se había animado a volver a amar

-hola Scotty, la próxima vez cierren con seguro-dijo Jim ya que la otra vez entro a Bones arriba de un desnudo Scotty en el pequeño sillón que estaba ahí…El escoses se sonrojo y Bones solo gruño. Jim salio y Scott se acerco al médico para besarlo encontrándolo muy tenso

-este tenso-dijo Scotty

-¿Qué tiene Jim?-pregunta Scotty

-después te contare ¿estas bien?¿estas herido?-pregunta Bones atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo

-estoy biern amor si me siento mal vengo inmediatamente-dijo Scotty empezaron a caminar hacia el pequeño sofa sin dejar de besarse Bones era mucho mas alto que Scotty tocaron la puerta

-¡largate Jim!-grito Bones

-Soy yo vi a Jim salir de aquí ¿esta bien?-pregunta Spock Mccoy suspiro Scotty apenado y sonrojado salio del consultorio

-sientate Spock, la charla será larga-dijo Bones

Esa misma noche…

Jim estaba sentado en su cama a espaldas a espaldas de su puerta con Silver en sus piernas ronroneando, Spock toco la puerta Jim dijo "adelante" y el vulcano entro

-Jim ashayam ¿todo bien?-pregunta Spock McCoy se lo había contado todo pero quería escucharlo de los labios de su pareja

-Spock yo, tengo algo que ddecirte-dijo Jim

-te escucho-dijo Spock sentándose a su lado

-si despues de esto no quieres nada conmigo comprendo-suspira-estoy embarazado y tengo 1 mes yo…-dijo Jim Spock tomo su barbilla y beso sus labios

-no digas tonterías ashaya jamas te dejaría-dijo Spock acariciando el vientre plano de su capítan

-¿en verdad?¿nunca?-pregunta Jim un abandono mas y no podría soportarlo

-nunca Jim ¿Por qué estas llorando? –pregunta Spock acariciando su mejilla limpiándole las lagrimas

-perdóname, son las hormonas-dijo el rubio Spock se permitio sonreir y volvió a besar los labios de Jikm pero Silver interrumpió

-el gato se va Jim-dijo Spock

-no puedo, es un regalo de Pike-dijo Jim

-cuando fui con el doctor McCoy, vi al señor Scott con el ¿estan en una relación?-pregunta Spock

-si,al parecer McCoy despues de su divorcio se permitio volver a amar no me sorprendería si esos dos terminaran casandose-dijo Jim

-te amo-

_**FIN**_

Noas finales: espero que les haya gustado y que no me haya quedado tan mal saludos! ¿ah alguien mas de a mi les gusta el Bones/Scotty?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Hasta La Eternidad **_

_**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**_

Han pasado 4 meses desde entonces y a Jim se le empezaba a notar el embarazo, en las mañanas vomitaba y en las noches despertaba a Spock por extraños antojos que por lo regular eran manzanas o papas fritas. Bones le dijo a Jim que a partir del 5to mes ya podrían saber que sexo seria.

Ese día tenía una plática privada con Bones.

-¿quieres que yo los case?-pregunta Jim sorprendido

-si, falta muchos años para regresar a la tierra y no queremos esperar más-dijo Bones

-sería la 1era boda que llevaría a cabo como capitán-dijo Jim-¿Cuándo seria?-pregunta

-en dos semanas Scotty la esta organizado junto a Chapel y Uhura –dijo Bones

-a mí me alegra que hayas podido superar lo de tu divorcio y que hayas aceptado a Scotty-dijo Jim

-se me olvidaba ese día no lleves a Silver no quiero que Scotty se enferme el mismo dia de nuestra boda-dijo Bones

-no te preocupes no lo llevare aunque quería que el llevara los anillos-dijo Jim con una risita inocente

-no te preocupes, aunque quería que el llevara los anillos-dijo Bones

-ni lo pienses-dijo Bones

La puerta se abre y un sonriente Scotty entra con una lista en la mano

-hola Jim hola Bones-dijo Scott besando los labios de su prometido sin ninguna pena.

- ¿Qué pasa Scotty?-pregunta Bones

-¿Qué vino quieres para la boda?-pregunta Scotty

-¿puedo opinar?-pregunta Jim

- tu no puedes Jim, el que tu quieras si quieres escoses será escoses-dijo Bones

-me parece perfecto, Jim ¿ya te dijo?-pregunta Scotty

-si,ya me dijo y será un honor-dijo Jim-¿Quiénes serán los testigos?-

-Chapel y Uhura-dijo Bones

-amor vengo te veo en la noche seguire organizando falta ver los aperitivos y supongo que la boda será en la capilla de la nave y la fiesta en la sala de recreación -dijo Scotty habían decidido compartir habitación.

-tendré que improvisar, no hay problema-dijo Jim

-gracias amigo-dijo Scotty y salió de la oficina de Bones este se quedó sonriendo como bobo al parecer había encontrado a alguien que bajaría su mal humor haciéndolo sonreír como un adolecente enamorado.

-también te dejo iré a contarle a Spock las nuevas-dijo Jim

-nos vemos-dijo Bones

En la noche…

-¿Qué mas falta?-pregunta Bones

-ya está casi todo listo, amor ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunta Scotty

-claro, la que quieras-dijo Bones mirándolo extrañado

-¿va a venir Joanna?-pregunta Scotty

-lo dudo, está molesta conmigo porque no regrese con su madre-dijo Bones

-¿hubieras regresado con ella?-pregunta Scotty

-no, nunca te hubiera dejado, contigo volví a sonreír-dijo Bones acariciando su mejilla-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-¿no te hubiera gustado tener otro hijo?-pregunta Scotty

-por el momento estoy feliz así contigo-lo abrazo fuertemente y con esa respuesta Scotty sintió que su alma respiraba y se preparaban para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente

Scotty se levantó con unos extraños malestares no le dijo nada a Bones para no preocuparlo además el empezaba un poco antes su turno.

Llego a la cafetería y se sento junto a Nyota.

-buenos días ¿emocionado? Cada vez falta menos-dijo la oficial de comunicaciones

-si estoy emocionado, aunque hoy me levante un poco enfermo.-dijo Scotty sin animos de tocar su comida sentía nauseas.

-¿le dijiste a Bones?-pregunta Uhura

-no , no quiero preocuparlo ire con Jonathan ¿me acompañas?-pregunta Scotty

-insisto que debes decírselo a McCoy-dijo Uhura

-cuando sepa que tenga se lo dire-dijo Scotty mientras jugaba con la comida esperando a que Nyota terminara para ir con el medico que transfirieron la semana pasada, Cuando llegaron los recibieron inmediatamente.

-Señor Scott ¿cierto?- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-pregunta Jonathan

-hola doctor quisiera ver si usted podría revisarme-dijo Scotty

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-saca el expediente del ingeniero

-tengo nauseas en las mañanas y en la madrugada tuve unos extraños dolores-dijo Scotty

-¿Dónde le duele?-pregunta el medico

-aquí-toco su abdomen

-acuéstate en la camilla-indico el medico mientras sacaba los aparatos para revisarlo encontrando nada extraño opto por unos análisis de sangre

-¿le puedo pedir un favor?-pregunta Scotty

-no le diga nada a Bones-dijo Scotty y Uhura seguía desaprobando las acciones del ingeniero.

-este bien te lo prometo-dijo Jonathan le saco la sangre necesaria para los análisis y que en dos semanas iban a estar los resultados.

Scotty trato de seguir como sin nada organizaba la boda y hacia su trabajo en ingeniería y hasta el momento Nyota cumplía su palabra de no decirle nada a Bones.

Y llego el gran dia…

Nyota y Chapel ayudaban a Scotty arreglarse el usaba un apretado traje blanco y ambas traviesamente pensaron que a Bones le costara trabajo quitárselo en la noche de bodas. Iban un poco retrasados porque Scotty volvió a sentirse mal

Tocaron la puerta del cuarto era el doctor Jonathan Chapel se extraño.

-señor Scott permítame ser el 1ero en felicitarlo-dijo Jonathan entregándole un sobre con los resultados

-¿felicitarme?¿por la boda?-pregunta Scotty extrañado

-y otra cosa los análisis indican que usted esta embarazado-dijo el médico y Scotty sintió que todo podría aurrinarse

-Scotty ¿estas bien ¿pregunta Uhura notándolo palido y entre las dos lo ayudaron a sentarse

-si estoy Bien-dijo Scotty

Chapel ve el reloj

-vámonos, se nos hace tarde-dijo la enfermera animando a Scotty

-¿y si me deja?-pregunta el escoses

-él se lo pierde, vamos Scotty no te va a dejar él te ama y se pondrá feliz por la noticia-dijo Chapel

-está bien, vámonos si no van a pensar que me arrepentí-dijo Scotty y salió en compañía de las muchachas y del médico.

En la capilla de la nave

Bones estaba con los nervios en punta usaba un traje negro con camisa y su Scotty no llegaba y ya estaban todos los invitados Jim tenía ya los papeles para la ceremonia él estaba también nervioso seria su 1era boda como capitán y que mejor que la de sus mejores amigos. Spock estaba en 1era fila y miraba a Jim con una mirada llena de amor. Las sillas estaban arregladas con moño blancos y también había floreros y Silver estaba en el regazo de Chekov junto a Sulu

La puerta se abre y entrando su prometido junto a Chapel Nyota y Jonathan Jim noto que Scotty no venía muy feliz y estaba un poco pálido.

- estas hermoso-dijo Bones tomando su mano para acariciarla.

-tu estas muy guapo-dijo Scotty sonriendo

Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar las palabras del capitán y Uhura esperaba que Scotty no saliera corriendo antes de decirle a Bones "si acepto".

-queridos hermanos estamos reunidos en esta hora y en este espacio para celebrar esta unión, entre nuestros compañeros Leonard Horatio McCoy y Montgomery Scott para formar una vida juntos, Leonard por favor di tu cargo tus votos-dijo Jim McCoy tuvo que improvisar ya que Jim no le dijo nada de los votos.

-yo Leonard Horatio McCoy jefe médico de la Enterprise, prometo respetarte, serte fiel y amarte hasta la eternidad-dijo Bones colocándole el anillo al escoses.

-Scott di tu cargo y tus votos-dijo Jim mientras que a Scotty entro en pánico pensando que McCoy lo dejaría por el embarazo no dijo nada y salió corriendo ante la mirada preocupada de McCoy Uhura suspiro se levanta de su asiento y va tras Scott.

-tranquilo, iré a hablar con el-dijo Uhura y McCoy no muy convencido va tras su pareja

Uhura encontró a Scott sentado en un rincón, se acercó a él y se agacho a la altura del muchacho no sabían que McCoy había seguido a Uhura.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo?-

-tengo miedo-admitió Scotty

-el te ama no te va a dejar-dijo Uhura.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?-pregunta Bones

-Bones yo-Scotty tartamudeo al no saber como empezar

-los dejo solos-Uhura se levanto y McCoy tomo el lugar donde antes estaba Uhura

-me vas a dejar-dijo Scotty

-¿Por qué piensas que te voy a dejar?-pregunta Bones

-estoy embarazado-oculto su ostro en sus manos, y Bones entendía sus miedos. Anteriormente le había dicho que no quiera tener hijos.

-nunca, te dejaría y menos por eso, te amo -dijo Bones y lo envolvió entre sus brazos-siempre y cuando quieras casarte conmigo-completo el medico

-si, hay que volver o Jim va a preocuparse-se levantaron y entraron al salon como si nada hubiera pasado Uhura les dijo a los demás que Scotty había estado nervioso y por eso salio corriendo.

-hay que continuar la ceremonia-le dijo Bones a su mejor amigo

Bones volvió a decir le sus votos y Scotty al igual que su esposo tuvo que improvisar, después pasaron a firmar junto a sus testigos.

-por el poder que me concede la federación, los declaro unidos en matrimonio-dijo Jim, Bones iba a tomar su barbilla para besarlo pero Scotty feliz se lanzo a los brazos del medico y beso sus labios, los invitados aplaudieron.

Bones lo cargo en brazos y salieron de la capilla rumbo a su habitación

-hey ¿y la fiesta?-pregunta Jim

-creo que hay que festejar sin ellos-dijo Sulu quien tenia su mano discretamente en la cadera de Chekov

_**FIN**_

Ahora si termino! Pobre de Bones se volverá loco con 2 embarazos que cuidar jiji

Próximamente: "Cambia mi corazón" SarekxMcCoy si lo se la parejaesrara jij


End file.
